


Little Bit Naughty

by SammyFlower



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Collection of Stargate and Sanctuary smut!





	1. Chapter 1

Sawdust   


  
Sam cleared her throat as she rounded the corner of the familiar log cabin. She had been looking forward to this time off for weeks now, and having a barbecue with her team was always the highlight of their vacation time. When they didn’t have to think of aliens and bad guys. When they could just be friends rather than a team. When she and the Colonel could just be Sam and Jack.    
  
She placed the store bought potato salad down on the bench next to the already warming barbecue. Raising a hand an over her eyes to block the sun, she scanned the water's edge, looking for Jack. It wasn’t until she heard the whirring of power tools that she realised he was in the shed. She grinned, wondering what he could be making now. He was always building something in that shed. Sometimes a large project or sometimes just a new ornament for his house.    
She glanced back to the driveway, they had some time before the other two team members would arrive. With that thought, she walked towards the shed and peeked in. Jack hadn’t noticed her yet so she spent a few moments enjoying the view. He wore a crew neck tee that clung to his body, the sweat dripped into each crevice, making the toned muscles glisten. He had allowed his beard to grow over the last three days, creating a delectable amount of stubble and when he worked, sanding back the sides of the boat, he did so with such smooth strokes.    
  
Sam wet her lips before stepping into the shed. “It’s really coming along nicely.” She said, smiling as he jumped slightly at her voice.    
“I didn’t notice you arrived.” He smiled, putting the hand sander down on his workbench.    
“I thought I’d come a bit earlier, spend some time with you.” She hinted, hoping he would pick up her sultry purr.    
The smirk on his face told her he had. He stepped over to her, slowly.    
“What did you have in mind, Major?” He said, his hands finding their way to her hips, she shuffled closer to him. The anticipation already building.    
“You really know how you use those hands of yours... sir.” She teased, bringing her lips up to his to brush against them. He shuffled her towards the boat, pressing her against it as he lifted a small corner of her shirt up, his rough hand stroking the side of her body. The goosebumps were unintentional but she knew it only urged Jack on. He pressed his lips to hers, hungrily. Their tongues fighting for dominance as the teasing became passionate.    
Sam groaned in pleasure as Jack’s hand found his way down her pants, instantly going to work on her soft folds all the while kissing her as though he had never kissed her before.    
  
It didn’t take long for her to find his zipper, the bulge in his pants already a sign of what was to come. Breaking the kiss Jack began sucking on her neck, only making Sam grind against his fingers harder. It didn’t take long for her to reach her first climax. Clutching onto Jack’s shirt and clamping down on his fingers as the heat between her legs washed over her body.    
  
Jack didn’t stop there and she was grateful to be in a skirt as he hoisted her onto the upside-down boat, slipped her panties to the side and thrust into her. Hard. She grunted in response and her head flew back. For a moment she could see stars as he hit her g-spot. Jack let out an audible moan as he tucked his head into her neck, his swollen piece thrusting back and forth within her. Sam couldn’t help but think of how perfectly they fit at that moment as she bit down on her lip to stop herself from calling out. His pace increased. He was getting close. Sam wrapped her legs around Jack, pulling him in closer and tightening around him as he moaned in pleasure. His climax coming only seconds before hers. She felt his body relax, he still held her up but he was also leaning into her. Through tattered breaths, she let out a small chuckle “You certainly know how to show a girl a good time.” She commented as Jack raised his head to kiss her again.    
  
A few moments later the squeak of Daniels brakes brought them back to reality. They looked at each other before scrambling apart. Sam readjusted herself and smoothed her hair down while Jack used a rag to wipe the beads of sweat off his forehead.    
  
Jack reached the guys first, followed by Sam.    
“You two alright?” Daniel asked, glancing over at the shed and then back at the two Air Force officers.   
Sam nodded, cursing the blush she felt rising on her cheeks “Colonel O’Neill was just showing me his boat.”   
Jack nodded “to the barbecue!” He said changing the subject.    
Sam turned on her heel with a smile and began walking to the deck.    
“Major Carter, you appear to have sawdust on your...” Teal’c paused “...hiney.” He said with a small twitch of a grin. Sam paused, her cheeks were definitely crimson now as she wiped the dust away. Oh boy, they definitely knew.    
  



	2. Many Talents

“Helen, I am a man of many talents.” Nikola said with anticipation as Helen pulled her long brown hair to the side of her neck and turned away from him. Nikola licked his lips as he gently tugged at the ribbon holding her dress together. The bow came loose as he tucked his fingers between the material, slowly separating the two pieces. He leant in, his hot breath sending visible shivers up Helens neck as he brushed his lips on her shoulder. “You looked ravishing tonight, darling.” He purred as he watched her enjoy his teasing. Her eyes were closed and her head leant slightly back and on an angle as he continued working on the back of the corset. Finally he pulled the entire ribbon out causing the corset to fall off her bodice, revealing the sheer white shirt underneath, tucked neatly into the skirt. Nikola reached up from behind her and cupped her breast as his other hand found its way down her skirt, causing her to gasp at his touch. His own piece growing in his suit pants. He nibbled her ear as he played with her. Making her squirm and moan. _”Nikola”_ she growled, spinning around to face him. She pushed him back onto her bed and went to work on his belt buckle, Nikola watched with a grin on his face as she tugged at his pants, revealing his tented undergarments. He knew the look she was giving him as she crawled onto him and mounted his hips. She reached her hand under the material that made her skirts and guided him into her. She gasped as she took him all in, he pulled himself up so that he could kiss her. Holding her head as she slowly raised herself up and down on his shaft, a shaky breath every time she came down. She moaned in pleasure as he found her nipple and nipped at it softly. That was enough to send him wild. He spun her over and rammed back into her, making her cry out with an elated scream. She looked up at him with a grin as he slowed down, making his stokes deep and long.

 

 

Helen began to squirm, her cheeks getting hot as he felt her clenching and unclenching. She was close. Nikola sped up but still kept his rhythm as he watched Helen clutch at the sheets, and bite down on her lip. Together they reached it, the release they had been looking for. A few minutes later, Nikola held Helen in his arms as he stroked her hair, their juices soiling the bed from their love. Helen giggled and looked up at him “Many talents indeed.”


	3. Quite A Sight

Helen kicked off her shoes after the long day. She laid down on her bed and groaned as she read over the invoice. The words seemed to go blurry, her interest elsewhere. She wished Nikola would be home already. It had been 2 weeks since she had seen him and she missed him and their nightly rendezvous. She rolled over onto her back and pulled her knees up, forcing herself to focus. 

It was no use, she was hot and clammy and much too tired to read the stupid paper she held up above her. She dropped it onto her stomach.

A few moments later, she glanced up at the door, checking to make sure it was shut before she crept her hands down to the top button of her pants, ignoring the crinkling noise from the invoice. She slipped her hand into her pants, feeling her own moisture and throbbing sensitive areas. She thought about Nikola, the way his slender fingers would trail up the side of her body, causing her to react. How he would nip her skin, leaving small cuts as if marking his territory. Helen’s left hand moved faster as she squeezed her breast with her right hand. Biting down on her lip as she recalled Nikola’s teasing. How he would suck on her intimate areas until she could barely breathe before thrusting deep into her as if he knew how to dominate her. Or at least thought he could. Her breath quickened and her moans became louder as she pleasured herself. A wash of relief came over her as she released a shaky breath, her whole body tensing as she reached climax. 

She began to relax, she kept her hand in her pants and the other one squeezing her breast as she began breathing again. Coming down off her elated high. 

“Now, that was quite a sight,” Nikola said with a cheeky grin.


End file.
